Beyond the Shadow of our Doubt
by elevatortakemehome
Summary: yeah, this is my first. it kinda sucks, in my opinion. but oh well.
1. the first day

**This takes place after the second season, a few days after Brooke's departure from tree hill. **(**Note: not all of this story will take place in chat rooms!**)

gonumber23 – Nathan

killtutorgirls – Haley

andhescores – Lucas

chcheerleader – Brooke

brokenrecord – Peyton

jagYELLski – Jake

**And more shall be added should there be a need.**

gonumber23: Luke.

andhescores: what?

gonumber23: still moping?

andhescores: take a guess, man.

gonumber23: come on, Luke, she loves you.

gonumber23: I know it.

andhescores: and how does this happen to be present in your knowledge?

gonumber23: okay, cut down on the sarcasm. I just see it, okay?

andhescores: if she loved me, she wouldn't have left.

gonumber23: quit it. you know it, too.

_chcheerleader is now online._

gonumber23: go for it.

andhescores: I really doubt she's going to confess her true feelings, existent or not, to me in a chat room.

gonumber23: Jesus, Luke, will you just TRY it?

andhescores: okay, okay.

gonumber23: tell me how it goes.

xxx

andhescores: hey.

chcheerleader: hey.

andhescores: look, about what I said before you left, it didn't have to mean anything. we can still be just friends, if it's what you want.

chcheerleader: but that's just it! it's not what I want!

andhescores: well, what do you want then?

_chcheerleader has signed off._

xxx **Lucas told Nathan about his and Brooke's conversation.**

andhescores: so I asked her what she wanted, and she signed off.

gonumber23: man. she is elusive.

andhescores: you said it.

gonumber23: she's still online on my list.

andhescores: gosh.

gonumber23: I'll go talk to her.

xxx

gonumber23: Brooke!

chcheerleader: Natey!

gonumber23: we all miss you.

chcheerleader: I miss you all too.

gonumber23: even Lucas?

chcheerleader: …

gonumber23: just talk to him. please. he's dying over here.

chcheerleader: fine.

xxx

_chcheerleader is now online._

andhescores: Brooke. Please.

andhescores: I'm begging you. tell me what you want.

andhescores: Please.

chcheerleader: I want you back.

_chcheerleader has signed off._


	2. the second day

**Yeah, the first chapter wasn't that great. Neither is this one. Sorry. I enjoy degrading myself. Oh, and FYI, Haley didn't leave. She's just there.**

xxx

chcheerleader: peyt, i made a biiiiig mistake.

brokenrecord: wow, this must be an incredibly big one, for you of all people to be calling it big.

chcheerleader: shut up.

brokenrecord: okay, sorry. mouth closed, ears pricked.

chcheerleader: i told lucas that i wanted him back.

brokenrecord: REALLY? brooke, what are you talking about? that's so great!

chcheerleader: yeah, but i'm supposed to be, you know, watching out for myself, after what he did. besides, i signed off once i did it. i was scared.

brokenrecord: come on, girlie, he's sorry for what he did. sincerely sorry. he mopes about you not forgiving him everyday. honestly, it's getting reeeally boring. he won't do it again. i promise you.

chcheerleader: i don't know, peyt.

brokenrecord: just.. think about it. he really loves you.

chcheerleader: i'm not promising anything, but i swear i'll think about it.

brokenrecord: good enough.

chcheerleader: love ya, goldielocks.

brokenrecord: yeah, yeah.

xxx

killtutorgirls: peyton.

brokenrecord: haley.

killtutorgirls: how's brooke?

brokenrecord: well, she's going to think about her and lucas, and for her sake, i hope she's thinking really hard. i'm going to break her face if she makes a rash decision.

killtutorgirls: is breaking a person's actual face even possible?

brokenrecord: i dunno. i just heard it on the OC. shouldn't you know? you're the tutor girl, and all.

killtutorgirls: shut up.

brokenrecord: okay, okay! see you later?

killtutorgirls: yeah.

_killtutorgirls has signed off._

xxx

gonumber23: have you talked to brooke lately?

brokenrecord: yeah.

gonumber23: by the way, i know about lucas talking to her. did she tell you what happened?

brokenrecord: yeah. my my, you oughtn't to be meddling in the business of other people, nathan. it's not very nice.

gonumber23: shut up.

brokenrecord: how many people have told me to shut up today? about.. three. yes, three.

gonumber23: i'm not surprised at all.

brokenrecord: now YOU shut up.

gonumber23: fine. well, what happened?

brokenrecord: you can't tell a soul.

gonumber23: yeah, yeah.

brokenrecord: brooke kind of impulsively admitted that she wanted him back.

gonumber23: ARE YOU SERIOUS?

brokenrecord: you know it.

gonumber23: that's awesome!

brokenrecord: not so awesome, no.

gonumber23: why, what did he say back?

brokenrecord: actually, he didn't get a chance to say anything, because she SIGNED OFF right after she did it.

gonumber23: oh. man.

brokenrecord: oh man is right.

brokenrecord: oh, listen, i gotta go. i'm going to the mall.

gonumber23: with haley?

brokenrecord: ..yeah..

gonumber23: ...okay. have a good time.

brokenrecord: thanks.

_brokenrecord has signed off._

xxx

**sorry! it's really short, but i wanted to put something today. plus, i can't really think of anything else to write, so there you go.**


End file.
